


143

by zhongwritings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 143 as a number, 5+1 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, first time doing a 5+1 !!, i didn't really do the whole... 5+1 thing correctly but you get it lol, i switched tenses like halfway through so i apologize if there are any mistakes, its canon i guess, please give it a chance i know the summary is like bare minumum, they're really cute :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongwritings/pseuds/zhongwritings
Summary: The five times Jisung tells Chenle “143” and the one time Chenle finds out what it means.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 15
Kudos: 162





	143

1.

Jisung and Chenle were standing in the lobby of the SM building, waiting for the rest of the trainees to come down from the practice rooms.

The pair had known each other for a few weeks, and Jisung could feel his palms clamming up the longer it took for everyone else to join them.

He and Chenle had spoken a dozen times- if that. Tonight was the first time the trainees were going out all together, to try and help Chenle in getting to know everyone. Jisung was nervous- of course. He wished he had stayed upstairs with everyone else, instead of being stuck alone with Chenle. He didn’t know any Chinese, and if Chenle’s silence and confused expression during practice was anything to go by- Chenle’s Korean was lacking, as well.

Just as Jisung was about to let the silence around them settle, Chenle spoke up.

“You near live here?” Chenle had asked, his Korean broken and questioning. Jisung took the words in for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant.

His cheeks went red as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Jisung was anxious now, as he tried to decipher Chenle’s question.

“Do I live near here?” He asked, hoping that's what Chenle was trying to say.

Chenle contemplated for a moment, before smiling wide and nodding.

“Yes,” Jisung answered. “I live with my parents downtown.” Chenle seemed to visibly dim at the answer, so Jisung continued. “But I’ll be moving into the dorms with you and everyone else next week!”

“Good,” Chenle answered. He smiled once more, all teeth and whiskers. “You roommate is me. Good?”

“Good,” Jisung replied. He gave Chenle a thumbs up before he smiled back, the air between them lightening as the conversation flowed.

Chenle mirrored Jisung’s hand, giving him a thumbs up back.

They waited a few more minutes for everyone else to come down, and then headed out into the city- looking for dinner.

After they had stopped at a ramen shop, Jisung used Renjun as a translator for him and Chenle to talk more, and they ended up becoming basically inseparable as the night progressed.

Everything was well when the week passed and Jisung finally finds himself standing in his and Chenle’s shared bedroom, a suitcase twice as big as him sprawled open on the floor.

Chenle was helping Jisung put his things away- schoolbooks, games, souvenirs from his brother’s travels. There was music playing in the background, and Jisung was grateful for it as he held up one of his father’s t-shirts that he had given him to sleep in. Jisung could feel tears prick at his eyes, and sniffled quietly, praying that Chenle hadn’t heard him.

A few moments passed, and Jisung watched as Chenle’s shadow crossed the room from where his head was buried in the shirt.

The next thing Jisung knew, Chenle’s small body was pressed against his back, hugging him and rubbing circles into his chest.

“It okay,” Chenle had said, his voice a comfortable hum against Jisung’s spine. “You cry. It okay.”

Jisung couldn’t help but smile at Chenle’s unconditional kindness.

The pair stayed like that for a few more minutes, Jisung trying to calm down, and Chenle just holding onto him. When Jisung was done crying, he turned towards Chenle and hugged him tightly.

“143” Jisung had whispered into Chenle’s hair. 

Chenle wasn’t sure what he meant, wasn’t even sure if he heard Jisung right, but he knew whatever Jisung said were words of gratitude.

2.

Six months after dream’s debut, Jisung and Chenle were standing backstage before their first MAMA performance, nerves running fast through their veins. 

Chenle was watching as the announcers cut to the last commercial break before NCT is to open the second half of the show, and Jisung can practically see the anxiety settle in between Chenle’s brows.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Jisung whispered, as he reached down and grabbed Chenle’s hand. “I promise it’s gonna go well.” He squeezed his fingers around Chenle’s palm, trying his best to reassure him.

“You’re right,” Chenle replied, smiling as he turned to face Jisung. “We’re gonna do great. _You’re_ gonna do great, Jisung.”

Jisung laughed for a moment, flatting the hair at his nape with his palm. “I hope so.”

“I _know_ so,” Chenle said, breathing slowly as the rest of the group started to walk out onto the stage, getting into formation. “You’re an idol for a reason, Jisung. Believe me. You’re gonna do great.”

Jisung nodded before letting Chenle’s hand go and walking out onto the stage with everyone else.

It wasn’t before long the commercial break ended and the performance finally began.

The performance was near perfect, Jisung’s first time as center, leading the entirety of NCT having gone well. Just as they finished the performance, the audience’s cheers shaking the stage, Jisung waited for the lights to go black before he started to step off of the stage, running forward and grabbing Chenle.

He smiled bright as he threw an arm around Chenle’s shoulders, whispering into his ear once more.

“143,” Jisung had said. Chenle didn’t question anything, he just smiled back and marched off backstage with everyone else.

Jisung had said that phrase to Chenle more than a handful of times, by this point.

It had become something Chenle was used to hearing, almost as if Jisung had been saying it completely absentmindedly this entire time.

Later that night, Chenle was reminded of the first time Jisung ever said the phrase ‘143’ to him. They’re just numbers. Just random numbers Chenle wasn’t sure the meaning of. It could be something Jisung started saying that was a part of Korean culture- something Chenle was unaware of, or hadn’t learned about yet. It could be something Chenle was supposed to know, but didn’t.

He really had no idea, and he figured he might as well ask Jisung- but Chenle was always up for a challenge. He wanted to figure out the meaning of the numbers on his own.

Even if finding out the meaning of the numbers was a bad thing, Chenle still wanted to know what they meant.

3.

Chenle had one foot in his and Jisung’s shared bedroom, when his phone started ringing excitedly in his pocket. He looked over to where Jisung was working on homework at his desk, and giggled quietly as he saw Jisung turn around in his chair and shoot him a dirty look.

“Sorry, sorry,” Chenle mumbled, before picking up the phone and speaking to his mother in Chinese. 

_“Mom?”_

_“...”_

_“Wait- what?”_

_“...”_

_“Really? Oh- okay! Alright! I’ll talk to manager-ge! Okay! Yay! I’m excited to see you.”_

_“...”_

_“Alright! Love you- bye.”_

Jisung watched Chenle’s animated expression as he spoke with his mother- obviously happy about whatever it was she had called him for. He couldn’t help but feel his stomach sink, though. 

Jisung had a bad feeling about this.

When Chenle hung up the phone, he immediately threw his things on the bed and rushed over to Jisung.

“Jisung!” Chenle called, snapping Jisung out of the trance he had fallen into. 

“W-what was the call about?” Jisung asked. “It must be something good-”

“My mom is moving to Seoul!” Chenle shouted, interrupting Jisung.

Jisung’s heart nearly fell to his feet.

So that’s what it was.

“What?” Jisung croaked, trying not to sound upset.

“My mom, Jisung!” Chenle said once more, clearly elated by the ordeal. “She’s moving here with my aunt next month! They already got a place in Gangnam, and she said she wanted it to be a surprise so she just told me now. I need to tell manager-hyung!”

Before Jisung could say anything else, Chenle was rushing out the door, phone in hand, already ready to dial their manager and make the arrangements for him to move out- Jisung was sure.

~

The weeks leading up to Chenle’s departure were hard for Jisung, to say the least.

Their shared room had become barren and empty, all of Chenle's colorful shoes and games and trinkets having been packed away and sent to his new house already. Jisung never really had much of the room to himself, it was always Chenle's space that Jisung felt he lived in; but that was part of the comfort of the room. 

Jisung loved living in a space that was almost entirely _Chenle_.

But now everything felt off, like Chenle moving out was him taking a piece of Jisung’s heart with him. Jisung couldn’t help but lag at practice, wake up late and go to sleep in the middle of the morning, he did everything he could to keep time at bay- just so he could spend as much time as he could with Chenle before he had to leave for good.

The only person who really noticed anything was off with Jisung was Jaemin, of course. 

He had come to Jisung three nights before Chenle’s moving day. Jisung had been sitting in the kitchen drinking water, eyes dark and heavy from exhaustion, when Jaemin found him.

“Are you okay?” Jaemin had asked from where he stood at the entrance to the kitchen, completely bewildered by Jisung’s appearance. “You look… sick. Jisung, you look horrible. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Jisung had tried. But once Jaemin had placed a hand on his hip, and gave Jisung the ‘I’ll wait’ expression, he couldn’t help but confess. “It’s just… Chenle’s moving out. He’s leaving me alone, Jaem. And he doesn’t even seem… upset? By it? Like, at all? It’s great that his mom is moving here, I mean, he really needed her a long time ago but I guess better late than never. He’s really excited about it but it just feels weird. Everything is off. I feel so tired and gross all the time and I wish time would stop, you know?”

“I know what you mean,” Jaemin had replied. “But I think you need to talk to him. He’ll never understand if you don’t speak up, Jisung.”

“I know… I know,” Jisung sighed. He moved to walk out of the kitchen, trying to create a physical block between the unfortunate reality Jaemin was about to force onto him. “I’ll… I’ll figure it out. Thanks, Jaem. Night.”

~

The day for Chenle moving out had finally arrived- and Jisung felt sick to his stomach.

This was it.

Chenle had waved them off from where he stood in the doorway of the dorm, reassuring them that he would be seeing them tomorrow. He had even promised to host a house-warming party once he was settled in.

Jisung felt everything in his stomach sink to the ground as he watched the door finally close behind Chenle, the final image of his whiskered-smile being Jisung’s official goodbye.

Jisung hadn’t wasted another second before disappearing into his now-bare bedroom, all of Chenle’s things long gone and on another side of the city. He heaved a deep sigh as he let the tears fall, finally whispering quietly to himself.

“143.”

4\. 

Chenle was laying face down on the floor in the practice room, his body slick with sweat and effort. His and Jaemin’s practice had just ended, and despite his desire to return home, he couldn’t get up from where he was laying. Chenle was exhausted. 

“Are you staying here?” Jaemin asked from where he was propped on the windowsill. Chenle shook his head back and forth from where he was on the ground. Jaemin laughed in reply. “You can come shower and crash at the dorm if you’re too tired to travel all the way home.”

“Sure,” Chenle croaked, climbing up from where he was laying. “I don’t want to bother heading back across the city right now… traffic is horrible at this time of day.”

“Alright,” Jaemin said, sliding back onto his feet and gathering his things. “It’ll be nice to have you back home.”

“I basically never left,” Chenle scoffed as he threw his backpack over his shoulder. “I’m there like, all the time.”

“But even so,” Jaemin started as they made their way out of the practice room. “You haven’t spent the night since you moved out. I’m sure Jisung will be excited to hear the news.”

“Why would Jisung be excited?”

“Because he misses you?” Jaemin stated, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

“I see him almost every day?” Chenle countered. “It’s not like I don’t see him. We’re in the same group, we work together all the time, we practice together four times a week… am I missing something?”

Jaemin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, you are.”

“Well… what am I missing?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” Jaemin asked, stopping short in front of their manager’s car. “It’s not that hard to understand, Chenle.”

“But it _is_ ,” Chenle tried, buckling his seatbelt as he turned to face Jaemin fully. “Please explain it to me. My brain is working at like… 0.01% right now.”

“Fine,” Jaemin said, laughing lightly as he matched Chenle’s gaze. “Yes, you see Jisung all the time, but it’s through work. You don’t have a ton of free time to hang out with him like we do at the dorms. You’re always exhausted and sweaty after practice so you go straight home to either crash or game, and if you do come out, it’s with everyone. Jisung misses you as his roommate. He misses hanging out with you alone. He misses the time you used to have with each other before things got so hectic. You're his best friend- I mean, seriously. You guys have been attached at the hip for years, and then you move out, and all these months that have passed Jisung has really been… off. I’m honestly surprised you never noticed it.”

Chenle took Jaemin’s words in before nodding. 

He hadn’t even realized things had changed between them. Sure, Chenle wasn’t around at home that much because he didn’t live with Jisung anymore, but that didn’t mean things needed to change, did it?

Chenle was thinking of what to say to Jaemin when it finally hit him.

_Something_ had changed between him and Jisung.

He hadn’t heard Jisung say his infamous _phrase_ in months. Chenle was so used to hearing Jisung aimlessly mutter the numbers ‘143’ that the absence of the phrase was actually jarring to him.

“I-I haven’t really been that great of a friend… have I?” Chenle asked, the question weighing heavy on his conscience as he realized the numbers must have had a special meaning. Special enough for Jisung to stop saying them to Chenle when he moved out, which apparently, as Jaemin had told him, brought great grief to Jisung’s life.

“It’s not that you haven’t been a good friend!” Jaemin tried. “It’s just plain for me to see how much your absence has gotten to Jisung. He would never admit it to you, of course. He just loves you and wants to spend more time with you without having to ask for it. He’s stubborn and young- you’re gonna have to work with him on this.”

“Alright,” Chenle conceded. “I’ll get my act together to work things out with Jisung, then.”

Chenle knew he had to make things right, regardless of the numbers or the distance that had set in between him and Jisung.

Jisung was his _best friend_. He needed him in his life, not just as a co worker or a friend. He needed Jisung in ways he had never needed anyone else. And that was finally starting to hit Chenle.

~

Once they arrived at the dorm, Jaemin was sure to make a show of Chenle’s presence, calling everyone out into the kitchen so they could see who he brought with him.

“I brought home an exciting surprise!” Jaemin called down the hallway as he fought a beet red Chenle off of his arm. 

Chenle was embarrassed as Renjun, Jeno, and Jisung all came marching out of their respective bedrooms, unamused in full.

“Chenle,” Renjun deadpanned. “This is… who we’re supposed to be excited about seeing?” He made fake gagging noises, before rolling his eyes and turning to walk back to his room.

“Wait!” Jaemin shouted. “He’s staying the night! We have to have a special celebration!” Jaemin waved his arms around in the air as he searched Jisung’s face for any kind of change in expression or wavering emotion, but he couldn’t see anything.

“A celebration?” Jeno asked. “What _you_ need to do is shower. I’ll order pizza or something okay? Is that enough of a celebration?”

“Sounds like a celebration to me!” Jaemin said excitedly before grabbing Jeno and Renjun and dragging them down the hallway, away from Chenle and Jisung.

Chenle sighed before throwing his bag onto the ground and shedding his jacket.

“Sorry he made you leave your room for nothing,” Chenle muttered to Jisung, who was still standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

“It wasn’t for nothing,” Jisung replied, voice quiet and wavering. “We should celebrate. You haven’t slept here since you moved out, so…”

Chenle suddenly remembered Jaemin’s words from the car.

_Jisung misses you as his roommate. He misses hanging out with you alone. He misses the time you used to have with each other before things got so hectic._

Chenle was going to make Jisung say those numbers to him again, no matter their meaning. He was going to fix things between the two of them. Because he needed Jisung. Chenle smiled up and Jisung before pulling him towards his room.

“Let’s celebrate then!” Chenle shouted suddenly, enthusiastic.

Jisung quirked an eyebrow at him before grumbling and pushing Chenle into his bathroom. “ _After_ you shower. Please.”

~

Once Chenle was clean and dressed in Jisung’s borrowed sleeping clothes, he and Jisung set themselves up on the floor of Jisung’s bedroom, pizza and soda splayed out before them. They started playing some video game on the television, and Chenle sort of started to doubt Jaemin’s words from before.

Jisung didn’t seem any different.

Chenle _knew_ that there was something wrong, as Jaemin had told him, but he couldn’t physically see any difference in Jisung or his expression.

Maybe he was a bit quieter, but he was as competitive as he usually was in gaming, and even rough housed with Chenle when he lost against him.

Everything was normal, in Chenle’s eyes.

Chenle’s eyes that were starting to droop closed more and more as the night pressed on. His exhaustion from practice was starting to hit him again, and it wasn’t before long that Chenle was dozing off on Jisung’s shoulder.

Jisung was now stuck on the ground in front of his bed, Chenle cuddled into his side. He wanted to sigh and move the smaller boy, as the sight of Chenle’s face pressed into his shoulder was quickly becoming too much for Jisung to handle.

“Chenle,” Jisung whispered into Chenle’s hair, to which he received no response. He smiled before rolling his eyes, fully aware of the fact that he and Chenle would be sleeping sitting up tonight. Jisung sighed before he turned off the television with his foot, and reached up and grabbed the blanket from his bed and covered them with it. He finally had the night with Chenle again. In the same room where it all began. “Goodnight, then. 143, Chenle. 143.”

5.

Chenle and Jisung had traveled to Shanghai to film for Chenji’s This and That, and despite the otherwise enjoyable time they’d been having so far, Chenle was starting to feel drained.

Of course he missed his family, but having to entertain both the filming crew, Jisung, and his mother… it had become too much.

After stepping out of the shower, Chenle took his time in drying his hair and getting ready for bed. His mother had already gone to sleep, the film crew having left hours ago. It was just past one in the morning when Chenle had finally stepped into his bedroom, eyelids heavy with sleep.

Jisung was laying on Chenle’s bed, sprawled out and lanky across the small surface. He was playing a game on his phone, the screen pressed close to his nose, his eyebrows knit together in concentration.

“Ready for bed?” Chenle asked as he ran a towel through his hair one more time before sliding in next to Jisung on the bed.

“I’m not really that tired, actually,” Jisung admitted. “I slept on the plane, so…”

“Ah,” Chenle replied, nodding his head slowly in understanding.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep,” Jisung confessed, his cheeks red under the glow of his phone screen.

“Do you want some melatonin? Or tea?” Chenle asked. “We have an early day tomorrow and I don’t want you to be tired for filming.”

“No, uhm, I think I’ll go take a walk in the backyard, if that’s okay?” Jisung asked as he rose from where he was next to Chenle. He leaned his back against the wall, and stared down at Chenle curiously.

“A walk?” Chenle questioned. “In my backyard?”

Jisung nodded as if it was the most understandable thing in the world. “Normally, if I can’t sleep I’ll get up and go for a walk. Fresh air is really great for sleep.”

“We have security lights in the backyard,” Chenle began explaining. “My mom will see the lights go on, and then she’ll wake up to see what’s going on. That backyard won’t work.”

“Ah,” Jisung sighed dejectedly. “I can just-”

“There’s a spot I know,” Chenle mumbled. He looked down at his hands and sighed before climbing off of the bed and slipping on a hoodie. Jisung stared at him dumbly from where he was on the bed still. He blinked a few times before Chenle shot him a look, and then finally stood up. 

Chenle and Jisung made their way out of the apartment, trying to be as quiet as they could. Chenle led Jisung up a few flights of stairs before giving him a reassuring look. He opened a door, and there they were- on the roof.

It was chilly outside, the cool night air hitting their faces as Chenle took Jisung’s shaky hand and brought him to the edge of the roof, a tall concrete wall coming up to their chests.

“This is the best I can do, in terms of fresh air,” Chenle told Jisung as the younger boy peered curiously over the edge. His grip on Chenle’s hand almost immediately tightened. “If you’re scared we can go back inside.”

“No, no,” Jisung said, sighing as he looked over to Chenle. “This is great! The view- it’s… it’s great.”

Chenle’s eyes flicked from Jisung’s gaze to the cityscape before them, and he felt a blush skirt over his cheeks as he realized what Jisung was saying.

“The city,” Chenle tried. “It’s… similar to your home… Seoul, I mean.”

Jisung looked away from Chenle and out into the city before them. It was glittering, shining back at them- the lights flickered in the distance, as if they were sending Chenle and Jisung secret messages from across the sea.

Jisung’s eyes shone with the stars that were other people’s windows, building’s advertisements, and the streetlights that were laid out before them. Chenle couldn’t help but let his gaze wander over to Jisung’s face, taking in the wonder and happiness of his expression.

“Chenle,” Jisung said suddenly, breaking the silence. Chenle nodded at Jisung, willing him to continue. “It is like home. Our homes… they’re so… similar. You and I haven’t really been apart our whole lives, have we?”

Chenle watched as Jisung turned towards him, his expression bright.

“W-what?” Chenle asked, slow in his questioning. “What do you mean?”

“We got to watch such beautiful cities grow as we grew up,” Jisung began. He took Chenle’s other hand in his, lacing all of their fingers together in front of them. “It was almost like… like we grew up together. Don‘t you think?”

Jisung looked so hopeful, his age showing clear in the glimmer of his eye- Chenle couldn’t help but return his expression. He squeezed Jisung’s hands in his, nodding happily.

“We weren’t so far… even with the city, it’s like we were on two sides of the same mirror,” Chenle replied.

“And now we get to be together forever, in the same city- no matter what,” Jisung spoke, his voice tall with confidence. “We’re never going to separate, right?”

“Of course not,” Chenle answered. 

They stayed like that for a moment, just sharing the air between them in comfort. Jisung smiled even further, his cheeks nearly meeting his brow as he looked down at Chenle.

“143, Chenle,” He whispered.

Chenle smiled back, feeling confident in the moment. “What… what does that mean?” “Huh?” Jisung asked, almost as if he had no idea what Chenle was asking about. “What does what mean?”

“143,” Chenle repeated. “You… for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve always said that to me. What does it mean? Am I supposed to know?”

It was silent for a moment, before Jisung began to laugh. He laughed loudly and then brought Chenle into his arms, hugging him suddenly. 

“It means ‘I love you’,” Jisung explained simply, Chenle’s face pressed into his neck. “I’m sorry… I just assumed everyone knew what it meant.”

“Oh,” Chenle mumbled, his cheeks hot against the cool skin of Jisung’s neck. “I… uhm… 143, Jisung?”

“That’s good,” Jisung said, pulling away as he looked down at Chenle in his arms, a pout hanging warily on the smaller boy’s face. 

“When did you start saying it?” Chenle asked, curious to see the origin of the strange expression. “And _how_ does it mean… I love you…?”

“I’ve been saying it since I could speak,” Jisung explained. “My dad always said it to my mom, and then I kind of started saying it to everyone as a kid… it’s like… text talk? My dad said that before he and my mom had cell phones they had pagers, and they would just endlessly send each other the numbers ‘143’ back and forth all day. I guess it got the job done, for the time period. Even now that they live together, and can text and call whenever, they still say it. They even text it to each other at the end of their messages. I think it’s really sweet and an easy way of saying it, without saying it. So, yeah. I kind of just grew up saying it and now I say it to you.”

Chenle paused for a moment, thinking before he decided to speak again.

Was Jisung _really_ saying that he loved him? Had he been saying that all this time?

“So… you love me?” Chenle asked, hesitance in every word.

“Of course I do,” Jisung replied, brushing Chenle’s hair back with his fingers. “I always have, since the very beginning.”

Chenle loved Jisung, too. He loved him incredibly.

“I love you too, Jisung,” Chenle confessed. His cheeks were burning red, he was sure- but he didn’t care. “But- I don’t-”

“I don’t love you like you love me,” Jisung interrupted. “I don’t… I don’t love you like a best friend, Chenle.”

Chenle looked up at Jisung from where he was wrapped in his arms, noticing the pool of water at Jisung’s eyes. 

Jisung knew that this wasn’t the best idea, but he had to tell Chenle now. He loved Chenle- not like a best friend, or a groupmate, or a coworker. He loved Chenle like a husband loves his wife.

Jisung was completely in love with Chenle.

“I’m in love with you.” Jisung had said finally. The words hung in the air for a moment, and he was fully prepared for Chenle to recoil away from him and for that to be that, but Chenle didn’t move backwards or away. He moved upwards, onto his tippy-toes.

Chenle didn’t hesitate for a second more before planting a small kiss on Jisung’s lips.

And that was all Jisung needed, in terms of reply.

He swept Chenle off of his feet, kissing him deeper. He spun Chenle around in his arms, the cool air of the early summer night biting the burn on their cheeks. 

But Jisung didn’t care, not when he had the entire world in his arms. Not when he finally _had_ Chenle. No more slipping away, no more tension, no more false comfort.

He had Chenle.

\+ 1

Chenle and Jisung were sitting on the couch in Chenle’s living room- some random television program droning on helplessly in the background. 

Chenle was tangled in Jisung’s legs, his cheek pressed into Jisung’s neck as he peppered small kisses all over the expanse of Jisung’s skin.

They were comfortable.

“When is everyone getting here?” Chenle asked, pausing his kisses to look up at Jisung’s blushing face. 

“Uh- uhm,” Jisung tried, his voice weak from embarrassment. “I think… eight?”

“Are you seriously embarrassed right now?” Chenle questioned, a small smile falling onto his lips as Jisung averted his gaze. “Jisung, we’ve been together for two years. Why are you embarrassed about me kissing you?”

“Because,” Jisung choked out, a heavy sigh almost immediately falling from his lips afterwards. “You make me nervous. I’m… I’m afraid I’ll mess things up or something.”

“I make you nervous?” Chenle asked, incredulous. “How?” “Because I like you _so much_ ,” Jisung deadpanned. “I really, _really_ , like you, Chenle. And even having you this close is so… it’s… I just- I can’t believe you feel the same, okay? I really, really can’t.”

“Well I do,” Chenle replied. He sat up from where he was in Jisung’s lap, eyebrows furrowed as he met Jisung’s gaze finally. “Jisung?” Chenle asked. Jisung nodded patiently, nervous about what Chenle was going to say. “I don’t just _like_ you, or _really, really_ like you. You know how I feel. How I’ve _felt_ for years now.”

Jisung smiled before pressing his forehead into Chenle’s.

“143.” Chenle sighed out, content.

“143.”

**Author's Note:**

> a small gift for everyone suffering through finals right now! believe me when i say school is not my favorite thing right now,, sigh. anyway, i hope you enjoyed this one! i kind of messed up on the 5+1 part but its okie haha yeah i really hope you get that the 143 = i love you. yeah. idk i was listening to a podcast and they were talking about pagers and how people would send each other numbers in correlation to specific messages, and when they said 143 was 'i love you' my brain went straight to chenji lol. alrighty !! as always please feel free to follow me on twitter @zhongwritings !! i just finished a chenji au on there, and you can find a few other chenji aus on there as well. send any messages or comments to my curiouscat! @zhongwritings. 
> 
> kudos and comments are always very much appreciated <333 thank you !!


End file.
